


The Floor is Comfy Because You're Beside Me

by coldtea



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, parent!phan, phanweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldtea/pseuds/coldtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil's five year old daughter won't tell them why she's sad until a silly misunderstanding causes her to let everything out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Floor is Comfy Because You're Beside Me

**Author's Note:**

> day one of phanweek!
> 
> gross, fluffy, parent!phan

Phil hears the jingle of keys and after a few seconds, his husband, Dan, and their five-year old daughter, Sophia, enter the kitchen where he's making tea and hot chocolate. 

"How was your day love?" He kneels down and pecks his daughter's forehead while enveloping her in a hug. 

"It was fine, Papa," Sophia sighs into her father's chest. 

Phil can tell right away that something is wrong. She would usually talk non-stop about something or other that happened to her. "Well I made you hot chocolate, will that make your day better so I can see your sunshine smile? I could use some extra warmth."

"I guess..." she gives a reluctant smile. "I kind of just want to lay in bed for a while." 

"Go ahead. I'll call you down when it's time for dinner."

Phil raises an eyebrow towards Dan as their daughter trudges up the stairs trying to balance the mug of hot chocolate in her small hands. "What's up?" He whispers. 

"No idea. She barely spoke on the ride home," Dan answers. "I guess she takes after you, always keeping her worries to herself," his words are mumbled as he warms his cold, chapped lips against Phil's neck.

Phil can't help but chuckle. "Well she's probably having an existential crisis right now so you shouldn't be one to talk. I'm sure she'll open up sooner or later though."  
____

It's Saturday and a few days have passed but Sophia is yet to say what's bothering her. Her mood has become more glum and she's taken to crawling between her parents in the middle of the night. 

Dan and Phil are on the couch, supposedly planning their next radio show but they somehow ended up talking about a topic that Dan can't help but to love and hate.

"Oh my god Phil when will you stop bringing up the fact that I practically stalked you?"

"Until you stop reacting in such an adorable way. Don't lie I know you secretly love it. Remember all those tweets and how you would copy my poses and how-"

"No no no no." Dan covers his husband's mouth to cut him off. "Phil you're making me cringe. I seriously hate you."

Phil's about to reply but he's interrupted by the unexpected sound of sniffling and crying behind him. 

"Sophia what's wrong?" The two of them rush towards their daughter whose blue eyes are suddenly filled with tears. 

"Are- will you- are you going to get a divorce?" She manages to gasp out between her stuttering breaths. 

"No. Of course not why would you think that love?" Dan asks gently as he wipes her tears. 

"Dad, you just said that you hated Papa." 

"Love, no. Dad didn't mean it like that," Phil picks her up in his arms. "He was saying it in a loving way."

"That doesn't make sense!" 

"Oh dear how do you explain this. It's kind of like..playful teasing." Dan mutters, glancing at Phil for help. 

Phil stops and thinks his words over, trying to come up with a good example. "Remember that one time you played with the cats with a laser pointer when we went to a cat cafe?" Sophia nods. "And remember how the cats found it fun even when you moved the pointer away when they got close?"

"So..you mean, it's kind of like you're.. playing with each other?" the five-year old asks, still confused but no longer crying. 

"Well, yeah." Dan chuckles and joins in on the hug, "I know it doesn't make sense but saying 'I hate you' to your Papa is just another way for me to say 'I love you'. He knows that's what I mean. It's all in how I sound when I say it, love."

"So, it's like when I tell uncle Pj's dog off for licking my face because it tickles even though I like it?"

"Exactly like that. Our little princess is a genius, Phil."

"She'll be an evil genius with you around," Phil says as he gently strokes his daughter's copper curls. "She already takes after your beautiful curls."

"Good thing she has your oh-so-innocent eyes then. No one will be able to stay mad at her when she uses that puppy-eyes trick that you do."

"I learned people can't say no either," Phil smirks at Dan, suggestively raising an eyebrow, then remembers more important matters, like their daughter's problem. "Now will you tell us why you've been so sad lately?"

"Well. My classmate, Ella, her parents are getting a divorce. I didn't know what that meant so I asked her and she said it's when parents get tired of each other and  don't want to be together anymore. She said she has to stay with only one of her parents and how it happens to all couples. I told her that's not true 'cause you two will always love each other but," she pauses for breath and looks down at her feet, "but then I got scared because I don't want to choose between the two of you and I like us three together and you even promised me a baby brother." She's close to tears again by the end of her ramble, the thought of her parents not being together making her sad and frightened.

Dan can't help but hold his husband and daughter closer. "Oh Soph, you have nothing to worry about. You were right when you said that your Papa and I will never stop loving each other." 

"Your Dad and I have been best friends for 20 years, love, since 2009. That's long enough for us to get tired of each other but your Dad still makes me so happy. There were some times where we had problems but we got over those and became even better for each other. I'm super-duper super sure another 20 years won't be hard at all!"

"Phil Lester you better not be saying that you'll be dead in 20 years. You're stuck with me for at least 50 more years! And if we're going to be full on sappy here I'll quote Winnie the Pooh and be all like 'if you live to be 100, I hope I live to be 100 minus 1 day'."

Phil groans, tries not to show how touched he is but soon joins in on Dan and Sophia's giggles. 

"I kind of feel dumb for thinking that now.." their daughter says after a few seconds of silence, her cheeks tainted red with embarrassment.

"Don't be, Sophia. It just shows how much you love us. Next time you have a problem though, just remember you can talk to your Papa and I. The two of us will do our best to help you." 

"I love you both so much. I have the best parents in the world." She attempts to wrap her small arms around her parents and the two 6 foot something men can't help but fall even more in love with their daughter. 

"Pretty soon you'll have to be the best big sister in the world," Phil says gleefully, suddenly remembering the phone call he received in the morning from the adoption agency he and Dan have been working with for the past two years. 

Sophia gasps, jumps at the news, clapping and shouting 'Yes!' over and over again while Dan pulls his husband in for a breathless kiss. 

______

Sophia is nestled between her two parents, their comforting presence and the familiar lull of their voices pulling her into a blissful sleep. 

Dan and Phil try to press as close together as possible, their foreheads touching while they talk about the future where a small baby boy will soon add into their happiness and take away from their sleeping hours. Eskimo kisses punctuate the silence. 

Pretty soon they are all asleep on the carpet in the middle of their hallway, each one dreaming of a small family of three becoming four. 

end.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it and that it wasn't too cringe.


End file.
